


A Forgiving Thanksgiving

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Castle's family gets together for a very special Thanksgiving.





	1. Chapter 1

This would be a very special Thanksgiving this year. Castle and his wife celebrating the news. She would be expecting twins sometime next year.

But for now Thanksgiving is a week away. Everyone will be busy getting things ready for the holiday including Reece.

Already his mother had picked out a very special Turkey outfit to wear. Though not his usual Donald Duck design. Although she knows he's going to be fighting her all the way.

Castle came in to the nursery looking for his wife. While Reece was outside with Andrea and Royal for a walk.

"Did he complain as yet Kate into the choice of outfit?" He whined. Looking over at her husband at the entrance.

"Not as yet, but he will when the proper time comes. Any rate Rick, just how many people are you actually inviting this year?"

"The usual amount Kate, besides your father, Sofia, Alexis, William, My mother and her latest beau. And maybe Hayley. If she can get away from her friends from overseas here visiting."

"I know this may sound cruel Rick. In the light of what she'd done. Will you be able to forgive her for the lies to cover up the complete truth?"

He moves in to be closer after taking a moment to speak. He held up his right hand to touch her shoulder. "I just might be able to forgive her. She'd made up for it in a big way this past year with helping out Alexis with the changes in her life. Mainly with marrying William and having the baby." He would be looking at her with hopeful notions. He would forgive her in-time.

"And as for my father. He will be here in a few days flying in from Paris. He was able to finish up his last assignment for his company. I am looking forward Rick to be having my father visiting for the holidays."

"That is wonderful. I am looking forward to having him stay." While Castle stopped for a moment to count his blessings. They are alive & well. Along with the great news his wife is currently carrying twins. A boy and girl. Though they haven't as yet decided on possible names. They still had plenty of time to decide.

Chapter Two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

The past few days Castle had been cooking up a storm. Besides running back and forth from the P.I. office, 12th precinct and the loft. Thanks goodness. He'd been all caught up with his writing for Black Pawn Publishing.

Finishing up the last of the decorations inside of the loft. Reece was having fun watching his father working. Including Jim Beckett arriving only the day before to enjoy his extended family.

He would be chuckling at Castle. Every time placing the different designs with his "Little man" hanging onto his legs. While Royal slobbering all over the amusing child.

It was at this particular moment.

Kate Beckett came over from the bed-room after changing her clothes. Just after coming in from the precinct after a briefing with Esposito, Ryan and L.T. Otherwise William and his partner Alverez will be brief by the night commander, Captain Anderson.

"Hey!; I heard the phone ring. Who was it Kate?" He asked with the last of the decorations.

"That was Hayley. She is coming for Thanksgiving dinner. Her friends will be having plans with going for dinner somewhere in New Jersey, along with a show at Club Bene near the shore."

"I know the place. It's really is nice overall. They will mostly enjoy themselves." As for Hayley. He was some what beyond ok with the idea. Even though not a joyous one.

Her grin is evident when she sees her father watching Castle finish up. While Reece was having his fun as well.

"Castle, I do hope you realize. Our son is over doing it again. For when it comes to Royal?"

He looks down as he watches for a moment....before pulling Royal away from her son.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim Beckett finding himself stirring in this sleep. He was still trying to adjust to the time zones. Since arriving back into the states.

He would moments later. Seeing his daughter sitting at the kitchen counter at a very early hour. While Castle had gone out to get the last of the supplies needed for today.

Trying to get back his circulation into his lands and legs, laying down in the wrong position. Otherwise his fingers were getting much warmer shoving them inside of his green sweater.

He needed to have himself a cup of Herbal tea.

But for now he heard his grandson Reece up and about some-where inside of the loft. He would asked.

"He's in the back room with his favorite pal. Otherwise dad, glad you could make it this year." His smile was genuine. She would have her hair up into a bun instead of the pigtail braids.

"By the way; I just love this outfit. Rick is going to just love it when dinner is ready." As he hesitated before commenting further.

"Yeah, I know. I started this tradition almost three years ago, when Rick actually laughed at me with pulling the prank on me. Ever since we stayed with it. Come on I will make you breakfast for now." She had made the suggestion. Since she'd gotten better over the years with Castle teaching her.

"Sounds like a real plan Katie." He said before following his daughter into the kitchen. While everyone else will be arriving later including Hayley.

************************************************************************

Kate Beckett had decided not to dress her son in the turkey outfit after all. Knowing full well Reece would probably throw a fit over wearing it. So she went with the usual Donald Duck design.

She went int the kitchen after checking on Reece for the last time. Since everyone had arrived, including Hayley, who had brought a bottle of champagne for the special occasion.

The guests were told to just relax until dinner was ready.

But in the meantime, Castle decided to use the excuse of thanking Hayley for the champagne. As a way to talk with her privately.

He told her, he had no beef with her, and what was in the past would stay there.

She couldn't believe his graciousness. He said simply, thrilled by it. " I forgive you, Hayley." Then quickly changing the subject, he joked. "Now I suggest you sit with the others while I tend to this turkey."

"Thanks. Rick...for everything." She walked away from the kitchen counter feeling blessed on this special day of thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

With everyone finally seated at the table, Castle stood to announce his wonderful news to his extended family.

Kate held his hand for emotional support. He began. Today being the traditional Thanksgiving, I would very much like to thank everyone for coming to dinner." He paused theatrically. I'd also like to make an announcement.

Everyone looked at Castle at the head of the table, wondering exactly what was he was going to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, including my little man here sitting in his high chair. Kate and I are going to be parents once again--only this time to twins. A boy and a girl."

Everyone was extremely excited with the wonderful news.

Hayley decided to make a toast with the champagne, she'd brought for the occasion. because she was pregnant. Though Kate opted for a glass of sparkling cider.

When Hayley was ready, after Castle had poured the champagne. She said "To a forgiving Thanksgiving." Everyone the table raised their glasses for the toast."

The End.


End file.
